


“Why are you blushing?”

by Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story



Series: Angst? What's Angst? [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Just like Alec's so in love, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, and like so just, cause his boyfriend is a snacc, perfect to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 00:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13915458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story/pseuds/Once_Upon_A_Ghost_Story
Summary: It's really hard to focus on the TV when Alec's boyfriend somehow constantly looks beautiful. It's distracting.





	“Why are you blushing?”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonmingiggles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonmingiggles/gifts).



> I decided to do this random thing, despite the fact that I've got...so many prompts in my inbox, but 'cause I'm an actual comment slut, and I need to have more like fluff stories on here because most of them are/are going to be very angsty. 
> 
> So pretty much I'm writing short drapples for anyone who comments on my longer story
> 
> [~Stories Always Have A Beginning~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13634976/chapters/31312218)

Magnus looked up from his book towards Alec, who had stopped watching the TV and was staring at him with a smile.

“Why are you blushing?” Magnus asked with a raised eyebrow, poking his leg lightly with his toe.

Alec shrugged lazily, rubbing his fingers over Magnus’ shin.

“You just look really happy and like..relaxed.”

Magnus flushed and looked down, reaching over and intertwining their fingers together. He raised Alec’s hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles gently.

“You’re so beautiful.” Alec whispered, moving so he was kneeling in front of Magnus on couch, stroking his cheek.

“You’ve become such flirt recently, darling.” Magnus teased, kissing him gently.

“I’m just stating facts.” Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus’ shoulders and bumped their noses together.

Magnus shook his head slightly and rested his head in the crook of Alec’s neck, smiling against his rune.

“I love you, Alexander.”

Alec smiled lovingly down at him.

“I love you too, babe.” He kissed the top of his head. “So much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it, loves! Please let me know in the comments, it's my life source. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y'all are having a good day <3 Come yell at me about stuff at
> 
> [Shadow-Bellum](shadow-bellum.tumblr.com)


End file.
